Unexpected
by cabotlove
Summary: Channy story. Not sure exactly how it's gonna go, so please read and tell me what you think. So far: Chad breaks up with Sonny. How does she react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know that I am still working on Cry, and am not gonna abandon it because I am so bad at updating. But I got the idea for this, and wrote the first one and a half chapters, during my Spanish 7 class (which I only have for nine weeks, and is half over). I hope to finish this before then (January), but I am not making any promises I may not be able to keep. I know this is short, but, I want to write the next chapter separate. First chapter is in Chad's POV, next will be in Sonny's. Read on, and please review.

"You what?"

"I want to break up." I repeated, watching Sonny carefully, waiting for her to start crying. Her eyes had gotten extremely wide, but they were still dry.

"Why?" Sonny asked incredulously. "Did I do something? Is that why you don't love me anymore?"

"No, I never loved you. I just like someone else now."

"Who?" Sonny questioned, no emotion left on her face.

"Penelope." I stated simply.

Sonny blinked twice, just looking at me. I wished I could read her eyes as to what she was thinking, but apparently breaking up with her had taken away that ability.

"Ok." she finally said. Then, glancing at her watch, she sighs. "I've gotta go, rehearsal starts in five minutes."

With that, she turned and walked away.

I just stood there for a few minutes, staring at the door Sonny had exited my dressing room through. I had prepared myself for the worst: crying, sobbing, threatening to do things if I wouldn't take her back. But this? Acceptance? "Ok"? I hadn't expected this at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Finally!

_**A/N: I am so immensely proud of myself for getting this next chapter done! Actually, no, I'm ashamed of myself. It shouldn't have taken me so long to do this. I posted the first chapter about six months ago. December 21st, 2011. Now I finish typing this on June 18th, 2012. That's ridiculous. That's pathetic. I wouldn't blame you guys if no one read this, because I don't deserve for anyone to. Here I am, practically begging another author to update her story, when she had updated like the day before and already had like three stories in the works. I have one other story, and I barely keep up with that one. Plus, my writing isn't even that good! This other author manages to update all of her stories often, and her chapters are AMAZING! Seriously, don't waste your time reading this. Go read MusicChannySkyscraper's stories instead. Or DaydreamerDi. She's the reason I ever even looked at this story again. She offered to help, and her suggestions really are the sole reason I worked on this. I also want to thank BlackPrincess14 because she sent me a review, quite a while ago, that also gave me an idea. It probably won't be showing up for a while, but I am fairly certain that it will soon. Then again, I also thought that I would have updated this before now. Read her stories too. Or, this other amazing author I am OBSESSED with, BubblegumPenguins. She is literally perfection in writer form. Another author I can suggest is Alcoholic. She writes amazing stories, and is who got me started and introduced me to fanfiction at all.**_

_**Sorry for all the rambling. So go read their stories, not this junk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Or Demi Lovato.**_

I walked down the hallway towards my dressing room, hoping to get there before I started crying. I hadn't expected this. Not at all. When Chad had asked me to come down to his dressing room, I thought that he had planned where we would go for our date tonight, because we would both be finished shooting by five o'clock, a rarity in show business.

But no, I had gotten there all excited, wondering what our plans were. I should have known by the look on his face. He had a triumphant look on his face, as if he knew that he was going to break my heart, and was pleased with himself because of that.

He probably was too. I had told him, more than once, that I loved him. He had even said it back. * But apparently he had been lying. Hadn't that been what he'd just said to me? That he had never loved me at all?

By now, I had reached the prop house. Too worn out to continue on to my dressing room, I ran to the couch and collapsed. In a fit of tears, I sobbed face-down on the couch. I cried for our lost love, when he never truly loved me at all. I bawled for my broken heart. Shed tears for the happiness I had felt when we had said "I love you" to each other. But apparently, it was all lies.

_**Flashback-**_

_It was our six-month anniversary, and Chad had a very romantic date planned. First, we went out to eat at my favorite restaurant, and then we went to the theaters, to watch a sappy movie I picked out. I knew he didn't really like it, but he sat through it for me. That made me love him even more._

_I was sitting there, watching the movie, enjoying Chad's arm wrapped tightly around me, pulling me tight against his body, when I realized it. I realized that I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. The thought warmed my heart, but I did feel a bit afraid. I knew that even if he didn't feel the same way, Chad would never make me feel stupid for loving him. It would still hurt though. He would make me feel special, even if he didn't feel the same way. That's part of what I loved about him._

_Now that I had realized how I felt, it was easy to say-er, think-it. The rest of the movie, my mind was occupied on whether I should tell him or not. If I did, maybe he felt the same. Then I'd be immensely happy, even more so than I am now. On the other hand, he might not feel the same. The thought chilled me to the bone. Even though I knew he'd be kind, I was terrified by the idea of him not loving me. It was just too horrifying._

"_Sonny? Sonny?" All of a sudden, a voice interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head up, swiftly colliding with another._

"_Ow!" I cried out in pain. My head ached, but I looked up to see the other person I hit clutching their head as well. Turns out the movie was over and Chad had been standing over me. Oops. "Sorry, Chad. Guess I was daydreaming."_

"_It's fine," he answered. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. It's my fault anyways." _

"_No, I should have realized you were thinking and not gotten so close."_

_My heart swelled to think that he didn't blame me for anything, even when it was so clearly my fault. So I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips._

_After that, we went out for a drive to the park. We had thought of going to Lookout Mountain, but we weren't really a make-out couple. Sure, we did sometimes, but it was mainly gentle kisses. I knew that Chad had gone a lot farther, and he knew that I hadn't. We both respected that._

_So we went to the park and sat on the swings. The two at the very end, furthest from the parking lot, were our favorites. We always went to them and dubbed them 'Our Swings'._

"_So," Chad began. "Did you have a fun night?" _

"_Yeah. Thank you Chad."_

"_Anything for m'lady." He joked. I smiled. Then I reached down into my bag. Most girls carry a little clutch with them, but I carry a tote bag with me everywhere. Tawni thinks I'm crazy, insisting it's "a horrendous insult to fashion", but I like it. I carry everything I could possibly need in it. Everything from a notebook to band aids, hair elastics to a pack of my favorite gum._

_I pulled out a box. In it was my present to Chad. I had gotten him a CD of his favorite artist (not that he'd ever admit it), Demi Lovato, and his favorite cologne. It smelled really nice and I just _might_ have a sample of it in my bedroom._

"_What's that?" Chad asks, but I see that his hand has gone into his jacket pocket._

"_Your present, silly." I respond, smiling. He smiles as well, and gives me mine. I hand the box in my hand to him._

_The small box in my hand is wrapped in yellow paper-with little suns on it-and had a purple ribbon tied around it. He knew that purple and yellow were my absolute favorite colors. There was also, written in metallic purple Sharpie, a message. _For my Sonshine.

_I looked up at Chad. "You first." I said, wanting to see if he liked my gift._

"_Okay." He answered, reaching down to take off the bright blue wrapping paper that matched his eyes._

_Soon, he had taken it all off, and opened the box. A smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Sonny."_

"_You're welcome Chad." I grinned in response_

_Then he looked at me. His grin grew even wider, and he gestured to the box in my lap. "Come on, Sonny. Your turn."_

_I looked down and wondered what it was. Then I picked it up and began my routine. I picked it up and shook it gently, as to not break it if it was breakable. All I heard was a faint tinkling sound. I frowned. What was it? Then I slowly, ever so carefully, unwrapped it. I wanted to save the message on top, for memories. After what seemed like forever, I had it unwrapped. I folded the paper and stuck it in my bag. Now I could see that it was a jewelry box, and got even more excited. I anxiously opened the box, and gasped. Inside was the most gorgeous necklace I had ever seen. It was shining silver, with a beautifully intricate heart locket. It had a really pretty swirly design on the heart as well. I opened it, and found a picture of Chad on the left, and a message on the right. It read _Sonny & Chad Forever._ I smiled, and a tear rolled down my cheek. Chad quickly noticed, and freaked out._

"_Sonny? What's the matter? Don't you like it?" He knelt down in front of my swing and cupped my face in his hands._

_I laughed gently. "I love it Chad. It's beautiful."_

"_Then why are you crying?" he asked, frowning a little less now, but still concerned._

"_They're tears of happiness Chad."_

"_Oh." Obviously relieved, he returned to his seat on the swing next to mine. "So I take it you like it?" he asked, a content smile on his face._

"_Yes!" I answered, staring at the necklace._

"_Good."_

"_Good." I responded, and a smirk appeared on his face._

"_Fine."_

"_Fine." I finished with a small laugh._

_Yes, even though we were dating, we still had our little fights. But as a couple, they're more playful, they're not really fights, because we're not angry. We just did it because it made us both smile at how clueless we were._

"_Chad?" I asked quietly, suddenly unsure of myself._

"_Yeah babe?" he said, glancing over at me._

"_I love you."_

_For a moment he was speechless. He just sat there, staring at me, with a look in his eyes like that of a deer caught in headlights, shocked._

_Then a beaming smile took over his face. "I love you too Sonny."_

_A matching grin appeared on my face, and I stood up, going over to give him a kiss. That was the happiest day of my life, even beating out the day Chad asked me out. That day reassured me that everything between me and Chad was going to be okay, we'd last through anything life threw at us. Look at how wrong I was. . . . _

_**By the way, this probably won't be updated soon. I hope to have the next chapter done before I post this one, but it most likely won't be. So if any of you actually read this, I am eternally grateful. Reviews are appreciated, and I respond to every one. If I forget, send me a pm or review and let me know. It's never on purpose. But I don't expect to get any reviews. But, if for some insane reason you actually want to read the next chapter, follow me on twitter stuffedjoy. Just give me a little wakeup call if I go too long without updating. Again, not expecting anyone too, but maybe. I wish.**_


End file.
